1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interactive computer systems, such as interactive Web sites on the Internet. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for selling goods and/or services having negotiable prices over a distributed computer network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Commercial sites on the Internet (in particular on the World Wide Web) are known. Typically, Web sites where merchandise or services can be purchased consist of a static description of the goods or services being offered, the price at which such goods or services are being offered, and some type of order form for a customer to enter personal and payment information.
Such sites are not well suited for the sale of goods or services that are negotiable, including unique, surplus, high-volume or discontinued items, or negotiable services. The known commercial Web sites are interactive only to the extent that a customer is able to choose a particular item for purchase and to enter payment and shipment information. Such Web sites include so-called "auction" sites such as NetMarket.RTM. (www.netmarket.com), in which users may consecutively enter prices they are willing to pay for specific products, until a set deadline, thus bidding up the price. The product is then sold to the customer with the highest bid. Such "auction" Web sites do not allow the user to negotiate with the vendor. Consequently, there is no manner by which negotiation can take place between the seller and the customer.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a dynamic and interactive computer-implemented system which is capable of selling, through a distributed network such as the Internet, goods and/or services that have negotiable prices.